The Pink Breaker
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Cartil's recruitment of Hilda


**The Pink Breaker**

 **Part 1: The Beginning**

 **Border of Russia and Finland 4 months after Honeymoon with Viviane**

I am walking through the snow to find this village so I can deliver something to the leader. "I really hate the snow," I comment to myself. "Also why did I think it was a good idea to go alone? I am an idiot sometimes." I sigh as the wind starts to pick up. "Wonderful now the wind is here." I push forward through the wind and snow. "Note to self stop taking jobs that send me to remote areas." I stop and look around. I sense something. I close my eyes and focus. I hear the sounds of snow crunching by multiple feet. "Is that a pack of wolves?" I hear a howl and quickly summon my sword.

I open my eyes and watch for movement. I jump to the side as sense something lunge at me. I look around to find what lunged at me. I don't see anything. "Partner," Kronus says. "These are not normal beasts."

"They are either mutated," I say as I dodge another lunge. "I expected more than one attacking me so I am going to guess they are shape shifters."

"It seems like it," he says. "So what is your plan now?"

"Has the power recharged yet?" I ask.

"Not yet," he says.

"I guess I have no choice," I say. "Screw the rules and the law. I am in the middle of no where and in a blizzard. No one can see this. BALANCE BREAKER!" My hair becomes engulfed in the power of destruction and armor forms around my body. I begin venting the extra power to create heat so melt everything around me. I look around and try to track them. "It's easier to sense them now, I count 6. They have stopped moving, so they might be planning their next move."

"Balance breaker currently stable," he says. "This is a risk play for you."

"I know that," I say. "But they attacked me for no reason when I have not done anything. I am just trying to deliver a package. Stop interrupting me." I punch the ground and snow in a 500 foot circle melts. "So they are further out than that."

"Balance breaker stability at 90%," he says. I take a deep breath.

"Hey jerks," I yell out. "What kind of people attacks someone for no reason? I am trying deliver a package to a village. So either back off and let me do my job or turn human so we can talk." I hear foot steps coming slowly towards me. "A mix of human and wolf steps, I wonder if they are dire wolves with how heavy the footsteps sound."

"We do not trust outsiders," a male voice says as he comes into my vision. I glare at him. "What is this about a delivery to a village?"

"One if you are going to be a jerk then I will kick your ass," I say. "I was hired by a church to bring a package to the remote village on the border of Russia and Finland called Escano." He looks back and waves his hand back.

"Who gave you this package?" he asks when he looks back at me.

"Father Silver," I say. He nods and turns away. "We will let you pass." I laugh. I grab his arm and he turns back to glare at me. I punch him in the face and falls to the ground.

"I can kill you and your pack before you could blink," I say. "Now stay out of my way." I walk away and continue towards the village. After awhile and I have stopped hearing the sounds of me being followed I stopped. I took out a snack from my pocket and started to eat.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Kronus asks.

"Probably not but I hate his personality," I say.

 **Part 2: The Pink Haired Sister**

 **The village of Escano 2 hours later**

I had arrived at the village but it was not a very warm welcome by the locals. They stared as I was escorted to the church by a priest. I sat down on one of the benches in the church as I waited for the head priest to arrive. I looked at the stained glass and smirked. "If only they knew," I commented to myself.

"Mister Cartil?" I hear a male voice say and I stand up. I turn and bow to the priest. He seems to have a sister with him. "I hear you have brought a package for the village."

"Yes I have," I say. "Well it's a large package, Father Silver was very kind." I smile. "Can we step outside where I have room to summon it?" he nods and we walk outside to a courtyard. I lift my hand up into the hair and a circle appears. A large wooden crate rises from the ground. I drop my hand and walk over to the box. I rip open one of the sides. "Father Silver hopes the supplies will be enough, if its not I will bring more."

"Thank you for the offer," he says. "It should be enough." He walks over to the crate and look through the crate.

"I never met a sister with pink hair before," I say as I turn to the sister. "Is it natural?"

"Yes it is," she says.

"It's cute," I say. She blushes slightly. "Though I suspect you are more than just a sister." I smile. "I will be here for a few days if you want to talk about the outside world. I will understand if you want nothing to do to with me." I turn away. "I am sorry that was rude." I turn to her and bow. "I am Cartil."

"My name is Hilda," she says. "It is nice to meet you Cartil."

"It was a pleasure to meet you," I say and walk away. I walk out to the front of the church and look around at the village. "This layout feels familiar; the church is on hill that over looks the village. Doesn't one of the mythologies use this method?"

"There is probably a reason for it," Kronus says. "What do you plan to do since the village wants nothing to do with you?"

"Win them over of course," I say. "I understand why Father Silver asked me to come here."

"Why is that?" he asks and I jump into a tree away from anyone that might listen. I sit down and look around.

"Sister Hilda," I say. "I think he wants me to take her."

"Why would he want that?" he asks.

"I am not sure," I say. "She must have a unique power that he must want me to have."

"Why is a priest helping a devil?" Kronus asks.

"He isn't helping a devil," I say. "He is helping me. I am more than a devil silly dragon. Also Father Silver is related to Father Thomas."

"I understand now," he says. "How long before she comes out?"

"Awhile," I say. "She will sneak out."

"Are you going to add this girl to the harem?" he asks. I laugh.

"That is a stupid question," I say. "But yes I will."

 **Part 2.5: Hours later**

I have moved to a new area. I am sitting down look at the frozen lake that is beside the village. I hear footsteps come up from behind me and someone sits down next to me. "Finally got away?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. "I am here out of curiosity nothing more."

"Far enough," I say. "How about we play a game, I ask you a question and then you ask me a question."

"That seems simple enough," she says. "You may go first." I smile.

"I think ladies first applies here," I say.

"Such a gentleman," she says. "Why did you accept the job?"

"Father Silver is a cousin of my friend," I say. "I decided to help because of that. Also remote places tend to hide powerful people. Those kinds of people are what I need for my mission. Do you have family?"

"No I am an orphan," she says. "I don't know if my parents are alive or dead. I just know I was raised here by the church and that I have a unique power." I look at her. "What is your mission?"

"To change the world," I say. "Then I will defend that changed world with my life. Are you tired of being alone?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asks. "I am not alone here. I have friends here and the priests take good care of me." I sigh and stand up. I walk forward onto the ice.

"You lie to yourself," I say. "I can see the loneliness in your eyes. I have felt that before. I want to change the world so I can be who I am supposed to be." I turn back to her as my eyes turn blue and my hair turns crimson. "What is your dream Hilda?"

"I don't have a dream," she says and looks down.

"When you no longer want to be alone and when you want to make your dream a reality then come find me," I say. I walk away from her but stop. "This is not good I sense them again." I start running towards the church.

 **Part 3: Awakening of Crimson Feathers**

 **The church a few minutes later**

I arrive at the church and look in shock as church is on fire. "What is going on here?" I ask myself. I spot a priest and run to him. "What happened?"

"We got attacked by wolves and humans," he says. "I think it's the pack of shape shifters that keeps attacking villagers." I hear howling and I look around.

"Get the civilians away from the church and into a safe place," I say. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Its time partner, test one begins." I focus my aura and make my sacred gear appear. "YOU COWARDS DARE ATTACK A CHURCH COME FACE!" I suddenly feel them all around me. I sense Hilda walk up. "Stay back Hilda."

"I can fight too," she tries to protest.

"I know but I don't know what this power I will unleash is going to do," I say and she nods. I open my eyes. "I am the Crimson devil who broke into heaven and stole the power of God. I will use that stolen power to crush those in my way." Crimson light erupts from me and my devil wings quickly appear but melt away. They are replaced by 12 angel wings; my body is covered in crimson armor with silver border. My eyes turn golden, my crimson hair glows with a golden tint, and a halo appears above my head. "Crimson Archangel."

"What the hell is this?" the pack leader says. "What the hell are you?"

"As the chant says," I say. "A devil who stole the powers of God and I know who you are Jayden. Son of Father Silver. I understand why he sent me here now." I teleport behind him and I lean in to whisper in his ear. "You would attack a village that holds you sister?" he appears shocked and steps away from me. "Now what do you plan to do?"

"I will not fight you but I can't control the pack," he says.

"I see you are the beta here," I say and look at Hilda. "Show me your power Hilda." I throw her a rod of steel. "Show me the mineral shifting power you have." She stares at me shocked. A wolf lunches at her and she dodges. She grabs the rod and her hand becomes steel. She punches the wolf and I hear the howl in pain. I smile and turn to the church. I raise my hand and the fire pulls away from the church. I turn to where I sense where most of the wolves are. I point arm out at them and the fire shots towards them.

"What kind of spell is that?" Jayden asks.

"Think of it like telekinesis," I say. I hear howls in pain and look over at Hilda. She had slammed one of the wolves into the ground really hard. I smiled. "You are very skilled and strong for someone your size. I am impressed."

"Partner the Crimson Archangel form is at 80% stability," Kronus says.

"Well then I guess will end it all in 1 shot," I say. I raise my arm into the air. The snow stops and lightning arcs between the clouds. I smile and close my eyes. I focus on targeting the enemy. I smile and drop my arm. Crimson lightning strikes down and hits the remaining wolves, the howls of pain can be heard in the whole village.

"What are you?" Jayden asks.

"Cartil Gremory," I say casually. "The reincarnation of god but I also am a devil. At this point I don't care who knows since it will never reach my family." Jayden falls to his knees and looks at the ground. I return to normal and take a deep breath.

"Well that was interesting," Hilda comments. "How did you know about my powers?" I laugh.

"I look for unique talents," I say. "I will tell you in due time how I found you." I sense something and quickly summon my swords. I dash forward push Hilda out of the way. In a flash I was impaled by a sword. A figure appears and Hilda is in shock.

"That attack was aimed at me," she says. "He was trying to kill me." I cough up blood.

"It seems I missed my target," the figure says. "This one will be dead soon and then I will kill her." I start laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You are too slow," I say. "You failed to realize something important." He looks down and to see my swords stabbed threw his chest. "No one is faster then me, I am the Crimson Flash." I pull my swords at to the side finishing my attack. He staggers back and falls back. I drop my swords and cover my wound with my hand. "I was a little slow myself." I laugh. Hilda runs over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"This is nothing," I say. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," she says. "Thank you for saving me." she smiles.

"You are welcome," I say. "I know this is a bad time to ask but would you like to join my team?" she looks at me shocked. "I understand what your dream is. You want to create somewhere that any orphan can go live and feel loved. I will help you with that." She looks away blushing.

"What about the village?" she asks.

"My organization will fix everything," I say. "I will even take Jayden to Father Silver."

"I guess I will join you," she says. "Cartil can you tell me more about you?"

"I will tell you everything you want to know," I say. "I hope in time you can do the same with me."

 **Part 3.5: 1 Week later Kyoto**

"This place is amazing," Hilda says. I smile.

"Well everyone earned a good vacation so enough yourselves," I say. Everything cheers. Hilda turns to Nivana and Lilian.

"Can I borrow Cartil?" Hilda asks.

"I am fine with it," Nivana says.

"If you must," Lilian says. Hilda grabs me and pulls me away. I wave. We arrive at a pound and we look at it.

"I was bullied when I was younger," she says. "I had to grow tougher and colder to survive. The church used me on missions where using emotions would get in the way. I was cold but I still wanted to help the children. I failed a mission and the church quit using me. I can't harm children." I grab her hand. "When you showed up a week ago I felt I need to change and better myself when I was around you. I happy you showed up."

"I will help you with whatever you need," I say. "When the time comes we can work towards your dream."

"Thank you," she says. "So devils have harems right?"

"Yes," I say. She blushes and leans into me.

"I know we haven't known each other long but," she says. "I am glad you are here and I can be a girl again."

"My pleasure," I say.

 **Part 4: Family**

 **2 months after the End of Volume 4, a church in Norway.**

"It's been years Cartil," Father Silver says. "I heard you defeated the titans."

"I did," I say. "It came at great cost." I sigh and look away.

"It is a shame," he says.

"So Cartil is here," Jayden says walking into the room. "So what's going on?"

"I am here to deliver a letter and some news," I say.

"I assume it has to deal with Hilda?" Father Silver asks.

"I know you the real mission was for me to find her," I say. "I can understand some of why but I still want to know why you picked me."

"Cartil," he says. "I trust you and I knew what your plan was."

"Still keeping it a secret," I say. I hand him a letter. "I need you to deliver this letter."

"I see, where do I need to deliver it to?" he asks.

"First thing is my news," I say. "Hilda is having my child."

"And why are you telling me?" he says.

"I thought her Father and Brother would like to know," I say with a smirk. "I have known for years. I have quiet the information network." I turn to leave. "That letter is for her mother." I start laughing. "Hilda the daughter of a shape shifter and a valkyrie, I am impressed at how hidden you kept that relationship. Nothing escapes my knowledge."

"You are a scary person sometimes Cartil," He says. "Also why is your hair turning black?" I laugh.

"Maybe if you wanted to play with my network then you would know," I say. "Like I said give that letter to Hilda's mother. I have a feeling she would like to know. I do hope you enjoy being a grandpa." I leave.

I walk up to Sig, Ajuka, brother, and Azazel. "Are you ready to leave Cartil?" brother asks me.

"Yes let's go look at Zenos's lap," I say. We walk away.


End file.
